Tu Me Rends Fou
by Dakumisutoresu
Summary: This woman is going to be the death of me ... I've missed her like crazy and she's just wants to do this! Oh God! Why me! Just she wait until I get loose from these stupid things ... I'm going to remind her who's boss and ... Oh my!


**Disclaimer:** _ **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon or anything related to it. All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi & Toei Animation.**_

 **AN:** _ **Joyuex anniversaire/La mulţi ani, Cinnamon Stix! You're one year older now! Let's get you some depends and a walker and you shall be good! *evil laugh* Okay, okay – don't kill me! *nervous laugh* Cuz I'm getting old as well. Anyway, hope that you enjoy this as much as your Christmas gift. I love ya and wish you the best.**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **Baby**_

 _ **PS:**_ _ **If you hate this, you can disown me as a friend and give me that ass whooping you wanted to give me months ago. *ugly crying* You can also cuss me in every language you know. *more ugly crying***_

 _ **PSS:**_ _ **This gift killed me more than your Christmas one! *pouts***_

* * *

I fidgeted within my desk chair restless. My patience becoming even more thin as seconds passed.

 _When will this torture end already?! It's been_ _ **weeks**_ _since we've been doing this case! I'm so close to blowing my own brains out at this rate!_

I moved the files that I've done read just about 20, 000 times by now out of my way and laid my head down on my desk – my hands covering my face. Something caught my attention from outside the corner of my eye, making me lift my head up from its previous position.

My heart instantly softened when my eyes met with the picture frame containing a photo of myself and Odango. I reached over and grasped it within my hand to trace my thumb across it.

 _I haven't seen her for weeks now … I wonder if she's doing well …_

A sudden urge to call her struck me and I could almost feel myself reaching for my phone to do exactly that when a familiar raspy voice cut into my thoughts.

"Don't even think about it, Seiya. We still have this case to focus on right now."

I sat down my picture frame and gave my brother-in-law a dirty look. "I know, but I miss my wife and want to speak with her. It's been several weeks since I've even touched her, let alone seen her because of this goddamn case, " I snapped at him, propping myself up with one of my arms.

"Look, Seiya …" he started, entering my office and shutting the door behind him before he took a seat across from me. "I miss Mina as much as you miss your precious Odango, but we did right by sending them off with the girls on a vacation while we work on this case. They would've felt neglected from how we've barely had time for them if they had stayed, so stop moping already."

I gave a sigh and ran my fingers through my bangs. "I know, but it's been _weeks_ since Odango and I have been together, let alone able to make love or fuck …"

Shrimp made a face at that. "I'd much rather not know how you and my _sister-in-law_ be screwing around, especially in this room particularly. Don't even think about telling me about the shit that you two pulled around Christmas in here, " he lectured, his disgust becoming even more apparent during his speech.

I smirked at him and quipped, "You're just mad that you're incapable of doing half of the things that I do."

"That is fuck your wife on every surface in this room in _every_ position imaginable? No thank you – I enjoy screwing Mina at home, thank you very much."

I gave a shrug. "Your loss …"

Then there was a knock on my office door before it flew open to reveal Taiki.

He eyed us both evenly with his amethyst eyes. "Meeting in 2 minutes. Let's go …" was all he said before disappearing as quickly as he showed up.

Yaten rolled his eyes, getting to his feet. "He's suffering from withdrawal as well from the looks of it, " he snorted, readjusting his uniform. "We've been friends for how long with him and he still has a stick up his ass?"

I gave a shrug after I got up from my desk. "It wouldn't be Taiki if he didn't, especially from how his wife is gone with ours right now. Hopefully, this case ends soon …" were my fateful words that day before Yaten and myself followed after Taiki to the meeting room.

Two more months went by like this before the case _**finally**_ got solved with the two suspects and their accomplices awaiting a trial or already rotting away in a jail cell.

I could've sworn that I saw Yaten being tugged inside of his office by someone a week after the case wrapped up. I also could've sworn that Taiki came in with lipstick stains on his collar and hickeys on his neck shortly after that, but I could've just imagined it all. I haven'tbeen able to sleep properly for the past few months because of this case.

Entering my apartment, I undid my tie with a sigh as I made my way straight to the kitchen to fix something real quick.

My heart clenched a little after I've sat down at the kitchen table with my dinner that night. My eyes instantly settling on Odango's seat across from me.

 _I wonder where exactly she is right and if she's thinking of me at all. When will she be back to me?_

With a sigh, I lifted up my glass in a toast. "Happy birthday to me!" I sang, downing my glass of wine with a heavy heart.

30 minutes later, after I've done washed the dishes, I took the time to rid myself of the rest of my uniform and its utilities inside of my bedroom. A smirk found its way across my face when I pulled out my handcuffs as the memory of my 4th wedding anniversary with Odango came to mind.

 _She looked so good in these while begging me to fuck her on every surface in my office. I can't wait to reenact that whenever we get a chance to._

I could feel myself hardening at the thought of taking Odango like that again. Grasping onto my shaft, I gave it a few strokes. "I know, buddy. I miss her just as much, but for now I have to take care of you, " I groaned, making my way inside of the bathroom to … _ease_ the tension built up inside of me.

An hour passed before I exited the bathroom, a white towel wrapped around my waist. "That was quite the workout, " I murmured to myself with a sigh and ran my fingers through my hair.

Tossing the towel aside, I flopped down on top of my bed with one last sigh. "I'd better catch some proper shut eye. It's been weeks since I've actually slept! _Ugh!"_ I groaned, getting into a comfortable position in spite of how much I wish that I wasn't sleeping by myself tonight.

 _I'll have her back in my arms soon enough, I'm sure … And I'm giving her a_ _ **grand**_ _welcome that she'll_ _ **never**_ _forget for as long as we're together!_

I chuckled at that, drifting to sleep with images of my wife's sweet face dancing behind my lids …

* * *

The sweet, alluring scent of cherry blossoms filled nostrils as hands caressed at my bare chest.

"Seiya …"

Silky smooth petals danced along my lips, tenderly caressing them.

"Seiya …"

I let out a groan when I felt something grasp me by my dick and started to pump it.

"Oh, Seiya …" whimpered a very familiar voice within my ear. "Wake up, my love …"

Then something moist and warm slithered across my earlobe before it was sucked into someone's mouth.

I pried open my eyes at that, shivers coursing up and down my spine. My eyes met a certain pair of azure blue ones and my breath nearly escaped me.

"Odango!" I bellowed, jolting upward to take her into my arms and shower her with love, but found myself being flung back onto the bed. A scowl most likely painted itself across my face at that moment as I tried once more to embrace my wife when the distinct sound of metal scraping against the bedposts registered to my mind.

Odango claimed my lips in another kiss. "Hello, Mr. Officer. I see that you've taken a _liking_ to my _accommodations_ for you."

I raised an eyebrow and tugged against the handcuffs around my wrists again. "Why didn't you call me? When did you get back? Why am I handcuffed to the bed?" I rattled on, staring at her as if I've never met her before.

She pressed her breasts against my chest as she craned her neck down to kiss and lick along my jawline. "Umm … I came back a bit before you went to work today and spent the whole day planning this out to surprise you, " she hummed, brushing her lips against mine while grinding her hips, "Is it bad for me to want to surprise my dear, hard-working husband after months of being apart? Especially on his birthday. You don't turn 27 every day, love …"

I didn't even have to answer with how my dick was already swollen in a salute to my minx of a wife. I even forgot myself for a moment when I tried to pin her to the bed after she licked up my lips.

Feeling slightly frustrated, I shook my arms to point out the cuffs on my wrists. "But what about these? What's your ulterior motive for these?"

A smirk spread itself across her face as she pushed herself up to wrap her hands around my wrists. "Simple, you're my prisoner tonight, Mr. Officer. This criminal didn't like your mistreatment of her months ago, so she's taking her revenge, " she cooed, giving a wink before she climbed off of me to move over to her vanity at the end of the bed.

My mouth started to salivate at the sight of her black G-string peeking out from beneath the black fishnet garter dress she had on when she bent over. I could already feel my hands aching to smack at her delicious ass, until she was begging me to fuck her limp … And the thigh high stockings attached to the dress wasn't making me cool down either.

"But, my dear prisoner, last I've checked – you _enjoyed_ the treatment I gave you months ago. You were basically _screaming_ at me to treat you like that, " I quipped, giving her reflection a wink.

She responded with a playful eye roll and resumed whatever she was doing.

Minutes later, Odango turned around after rummaging through one of the drawers in her vanity and brought her lovely ass back over to straddle me once more.

"Comfortable, officer?" she teased, bending over to nip and kiss on my neck.

"Hmm … I think I'd be a lot more _comfortable_ if the _prisoner_ would take these cuffs off of me and let me _show_ her exactly how much I _missed her_ , " I gave her my best puppy dog look to get her to relent on this torture before she began, **but** it looks as if the gods were against me when she withdrew herself from laying on top of me.

"I don't think I can do that, Mr. Officer. You're supposed to be _my_ prisoner tonight, not the other way other. But …" she smirked at me, reaching down to hike her dress up to reveal her G-string to me.

 _No way is she going to do what I think she's going to do!_

One of her hands inched down to her G-string to ease it away from her swollen mound, revealing it to my hungry eyes.

My breath caught inside my throat as her fingers started to slick up and down along her folds. My dick ached very hard to bury itself within my wife's beautiful cunt to pound away our separation.

"… you know how many nights I stayed up just thinking about you? Missing you?" she purred, dipping two fingers inside of herself as she spoke. A moan fell from her sweet lips like honeysuckle and made my blood boil to a scorching fire beneath my skin.

My tongue came out to trace across my lips. My eyes never drifting away from the arousing sight before me that had me on the edge of insanity.

Her head lolled back as another moan flitted from her lips. Her fingers pumping in and out of her with her hips rocking against the motion. "Umm … I've fantasized about the things you'd do to me the next time we were reunited. About how you'd kiss up and down my body … how you'd tear my panties right off of me and flip me over to take what was rightfully yours …" she cooed, her breathing quickening when her thumb started circle around her clit.

 _Oh, how I'd like to do that right now if it weren't for these cuffs …_

I tugged my wrists against the handcuffs. My teeth grinded against each other in agitation at being denied my heart's desires by the stupid metal shackles around my wrists. I would probably even break the goddamn bedposts off of the bed if it meant me being able to have my beautiful wife beneath me, screaming in pure ecstasy.

Then my wife's breathing and mewls increased in volume, making my ears perk up immediately. I turned my attention back onto Odango to see her now pleasuring herself with a hot pink vibe, her hands now taking turns fondling her breasts and stroking her clit.

"Ohhh … baby … Ummm … Seiya … " she moaned, her eyes closed as she pleasured herself.

I licked my lips and swore at the goddamn cuffs binding me to our bed. My hands and tongue were aching to worship her like the goddess that she is.

"You feel so good to me … Umm … Ah … " she panted, now easing her G-string off before stuffing it into my mouth. Then she twisted around, vibrator still buried deep within her, and grasped onto my dick firmly.

A groan wretched itself from my throat, followed by some more when her hands started to caress up and down my shaft.

"You're so hard for me … You feel so … _tense!"_ she gasped out with a loud cry, now using one of her hands to flick at her swollen clit.

 _I'd give my left nut right now if it meant me being able to be between those lovely things called thighs!_

I spat her panties out, wanting to the taste of her straight from the source instead of watching her delicious essence trickle down her thighs in a steady stream of …

" _FUCK!"_ I swore aloud, banging my head against the wall. My toes curled up and my fists clenched against my binds as the _nicest_ sensation coursed through my dick again.

I could hear _and_ feel Odango moaning against the tip of dick, her tongue lathering at it before taking me fully inside her mouth.

"Fuck …. Like that … so good …"

I wanted so badly to mess up the bun on top her head and tangle my hands within her golden locks right now.

 _Fuck! I don't think I could last much longer at this rate!_

Even louder groans fled from my lips as my balls started to tighten in anticipation of my oncoming orgasm.

"Oh, fuck … Odango … I'm not … _fuck!"_ I cried, my legs quivering in delirious pleasure at Odango's sweet mouth tending to my balls. Her free hand stroked up and down my shaft, her thumb dancing across the tip of my dick periodically.

 _I'm close … I'm very,_ _ **very**_ _close … Goddamnit! Just end it already! I could feel myself about ready to … oh fuck …_

My mouth started to salivate once more upon witnessing Odango's release, her juices gushing out of her sweet cove in abundance. I just about came undone at _**that**_ if my lovely nymph hadn't withdrawn herself from her place on top of me to remove the cursed thing stuck inside of her tight pussy.

"Ah, ah, Mr. Officer, don't forget my rules: You're _**my**_ prisoner tonight, so _**you're**_ supposed to pleasure _**me**_ …." she sang, straddling my face now while making sure to keep her moist cunt away from my face.

"And how might I do that if you have me handcuffed to the bed, Odango?" I growled, not even bothering to restrain the frustration evident in my tone. My wrists were starting to ache from being restrained in an odd position for so long. I'm sure that I'll have some marks on them by the time my little nymph decides to set me loose from these torture devices.

 _Did she feel like this when I put her in these months ago? Damn!_

She smirked down at me, bringing her swollen mound closer to my face. "I want you to worship me like the queen that I am. I want you to make me quiver till I can't take it anymore."

 _I can very much do that!_

Bringing my face closer to the sweet heaven between her legs, she ordered, "Now, go to work …"

 _With absolute pleasure …_

I didn't even waste time; I dove right into lapping at her slick lips.

She let out a languish mewl, grinding herself against my face as I drank from her.

"Mmm … Seiya … y-y-yes!" Her hands buried themselves within my hair after I wrapped my mouth around her clit. "I'm … I'm … _Oh God!"_

A smirk started to tug itself at the corners of my mouth, mentally patting myself on the back for driving my wife wild without the use of my hands.

She pulled me closer to her with one of her hands, holding me right where she needed me. Her free hand held onto my left hand.

"I'm so … I'm g-g-gonna … _oh my!_ S-S-S-Seiya …" she cried, her breathing becoming more shallow by the minute. Her quivering legs tightened themselves around my head to the point that I'd probably (happily) die between them at this rate.

I dove my tongue between her lips, earning a loud screech and more quivering from her. I could tell that she was close to cumming again based on the way she was clutching onto me now.

"I'm go-go-go … _Seiya!_ Ah, umm, ah … I'm c-c- _Ah!"_ she screamed, her sweet nectar flooding out of her and right into my mouth in waves. Her body spasm for however long as I took all that she offered me in, before she collapsed on beside me.

 _Ummm … so delicious …_

I licked my lips, a mix between a goofy smile and smirk most likely stuck on my face. "Did my sentence get reduced?" I teased and rattled the cuffs around my wrists.

Odango leaned her head up to look at me. "No, you've still got to provide much more … _compensation_ to even be considered for early release, Mr. Officer, " she kissed me hungrily, her hands caressing at my pecs. "Lots and _**lots**_ of compensation …"

 _This fucking nymph would be the death of me, I swear! Even if it'll be a very pleasurable and ecstatic way of dying._

My breathing quickened as another groan fled from my lips when she wrapped her lips around one of my nipples.

She also rolled her hips against mine, her slick folds nearly taking me inside of her.

"Fucking tease …" I rasped out, wanting so badly to throw her over my knee and spank her bottom red for what she's doing to me. My back arched off of the bed from her tongue tracing across my nipples.

She giggled and continued with her torment without an ounce of mercy. "You know that you _love_ it when I tease you, love. We've been locked down together for 10 years."

I gave her my best teasing look and joked, "You mean by _5 years_ , Odango. 5 years of having sex as if we're trying to – _OW!"_

Odango gave a huff after smacking me on my abs. Her eyes rolling upon seeing my expression of mock hurt.

"You're impossible!"

"But you love it and you know it …" I winked at her, licking my lips.

She snorted and climbed off the bed, moving to the edge of it. "Pull your legs in …"

I raised an eyebrow at her order, but obliged her and pulled my legs into myself halfway.

She straddled my thighs, propping both of my legs on top of her shoulders. Her eyes never left mine as she lowered herself onto my …

" _FUCK!"_

A smirk stretched across her face, then faded after she started to bounce slowly up and down on top of my thighs. It felt slightly uncomfortable for me at first, but I soon lost myself to the rhythm set between Odango and myself.

"Oh fuck … umm … Yes … Seiya … oohh …"

My groans mingled with Odango's mewls and cries, adding to the sound of our skin slapping against each other. My head thrown back, toes curling in ecstasy. I could feel her tightening around my dick, milking me for all I was worth.

 _This position is so …_ _ **GOD!**_

I could feel my orgasm building up again. My hands clenched into fists and my teeth gritted against each other at the intense build-up within me.

 _Just a few more bounces from her and I'd …_

" _Oh my God!"_

" _Fuck!"_

We both came undone, our cries intermingling with each other to add to the climax of our erotic symphony.

Minutes passed before I spoke, my mind still hazy from my intense climax. "So … have I paid my dues?"

My golden princess moved off of me, climbing off the bed for the umpteenth time tonight. Placing a pillow beneath my ass before lowering my legs onto the bed, she said one word that made my promise of 'punishing' her later even more eminent.

"No …" she purred, straddling my hips once more with her back facing me.

"Odango …" I snarled, images of what I'm going to do to her after I get out of these goddamn cuffs dancing around my mind tenfold. "If you don't let me out of these, I'm going to – _FUCK!"_

The little minx swayed her hips around in a sensuous dance, a few strands of her golden locks trickling down the curve of her back in waves.

I wanted nothing more than to put my hands on her hips and bounce her luscious self up and down on my dick till she wasn't able to take it anymore.

 _Goddamn, she's gotten so much tighter and insatiable within the past few months!_

Licking my lips, I continued bucking my hips up and down to meet Odango's movements. My eyes never straying away from the show that her vanity mirror offered me of her.

"S-s-so gggooodddd … Ummm! Like that! _Oh!"_ she whined in encouragement, stroking at her clit with one of her hands and fondling her breasts with the other. Her head was thrown back in pleasure as she worked her majestic hips into a rhythm that had me going wild with primal need.

"You're such a fucking tease!" I managed out before a growl slipped from me when her walls clenched around my hardened shaft quite deliciously.

"But you LOVE it! Oh yes … " she moaned, her face crinkling up and flushing were the telltale signs of her approaching another climax.

"Oh … But wouldn't you like it if … _Damn_ … if I we-we-were to bend you over your vanity and … Oohhh … Fuck you over and … _**OVER**_ again …"

Her moans and whines increased in pitch as her movements became more frequent. "Y-y-yes … But this … _This_ is more **fun**! _God!"_

"You're driving me … fu-fu-fucking _**crazy**_! _Damnit …_ Like that, b-baby!" I cried, banging my head back against the wall as my own climax started to build up just as quickly.

Odango started to take me deeper inside of her, her mouth open in a silent scream as her walls clenched onto me tighter. "Al-almost there …"

"So am I …" I managed out in response, my vision beginning to blur.

She rocked her hips a few more times before a loud scream fled from her lungs in the form of my name.

" _Seiya!"_

I cursed, my nails digging into my palms as I shot my essence into her walls. _"Odango …"_

She bounced a few times on top of me to prolong her orgasm, before collapsing on top of me.

Minutes passed between us … My mind stuck within a whirlwind of sensations from that _spectacular_ performance from my wife.

A slight smile edged itself onto my face as I croaked out, "Have I earned my release, prisoner?"

 _Even though I enjoyed this, I_ _ **really**_ _want these damn cuffs off of me!_

Propping herself up before making her way up to lay on top of me, she looked me right in the eye for a few seconds and smirked …

"No …." was the last thing from her lips before they claimed mine in a heated battle of animalistic lust ….

* * *

I woke up the next morning and sat up, stretching my arms to ease the ache in them.

 _Goddamn … She really did take me for a ride …_

Arching my back, I reached over beside me for the warm, petite body that was strewn across me last time I was conscious.

Nothing …

A scowl painted itself onto my face at the absence of her body, until I heard the faint sound of the shower running inside the bathroom.

Getting up from our bed, I made my way into the bathroom and a wolfish grin instantly spread across my face at the sight of my wife's lovely figure behind the shower glass.

 _Time for my revenge …_

I slid open the only barrier between us and climbed in behind her humming form, shutting the door behind me.

She let out a giggle after I wrapped my arms around her. "I see that you're up _and_ happy to see me, Mr. Officer, " she giggled some more, grinding back into me.

Holding in a groan, I shot back, "Well, I couldn't resist the great opportunity of making my prisoner pay for all that she'd done to me last night. It was quite … _frustrating_ to not be able to touch her last night." I spun her around and leaned her against the wall.

"Oh, but, Mr. Officer, you have to work to today last I've checked, " she reminded me with a sly look upon her face as I lifted her up into my arms to ease her down my shaft.

"I know, but I'd much rather focus on _one_ sly criminal before she cooks up some more trouble …"

"And how do you plan to do that without being late?"

"By doing this!" I slid right into her, earning a loud gasp and started to pump steadily. Her sweet mewls music to my ears as our skin smacked against each other.

 _I'll just say that I got_ _ **tied up**_ _with some paperwork last night and slept in …_


End file.
